lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldreyn
The Eldreyn is a sentient race of humanoid people with far above-average innate magical prowess. They have been called the 'harbingers of space and time', and for good reason: their ability to create and utilize a type of magic energy that reality itself is made of, known as supesu. This is extremely advantageous in combat. They're considered the most naturally gifted race to ever exist. Eldreyn were actually blessed with such rare powerful abilities because, at least to legend, they were divinely created (or chosen). Along with advanced magical ability, they have above-par intellectual ability; the combination of both usually make up for their evident lack in physique. They typically take the form of elves, though it has been hinted they have other forms, meaning possible shapeshifting abilities. Due to their advanced magical abilities and ability to adapt, the Eldreyn are one of the oldest races in the universe, classifying them as "one of the ancients". The Eldreyn spearhead the universal supersystem. In Lookout I, the Great Universal Revolution came about as a result of the supersystem finally feeling threatened by the Lookout Crew after decades of their growing stronger. The war resulted in a loss for the system and the few remaining Eldreyn went into hiding and obscurity. Analysis Biology The normal primary forms of Eldreyn are that of typical humanoid elves. They vary in height, weight, skin tone, and hair color though not to an enormous degree. It is unknown if there are different variations within the race. If there are, they are very subtle. Eldreyn lifespans can vary greatly. Considering their magical abilities, it's possible they can grant themselves nigh-immortality, merge their souls, or simply transfer amounts of lifeforce to one another. Those of the Duur clan have lived for tens of millions of years at a time, while most Eldreyn seem to only live between 3,000-7,000 years. Eldreyn require no food or water to survive - simply energy. Most of them survive through energy in its most basic, raw form, bypassing physical food and water totally. Though Eldreyn naturally reproduce sexually, it appears they've bypassed most of the process and create children through artificial energy wombs. Children age to adulthood quickly - about the same rate as a human being does. Personality wise, Eldreyn tend to be very work-focused and individually-oriented, though their work is for the good of the group. They each stay loyal to their designated task. This innate mindset has propelled them to great strategic and economic success. There's little time wasted and punctuality is key. Sometime in their early evolutionary history, the Eldreyn were actually half of an unnamed elven race along with the [[Uzbekians|'Uzbekians']]. It is unknown why the race split into two distinct races. Uzbeks are considered the weaker, with most of its culture dispersed into nomadic tribes. But because they share the same magical power as Eldreyn, they are looked upon as threats and made to look like "savage, barbaric, mad outcasts". Abilities Supesu is the unique energy that makes up the fabric of space, and by extension, reality. Eldreyn have the special innate ability to casually use, create, and manipulate it. Aside from an extraordinary combat advantage, his means they can travel virtually inter-dimensionally, and teleport effortlessly. The Great Hokai, an extraordinary divine event which arrives only every several billion years to scale down the value of power throughout the universe, has been shown to significantly strengthen Eldreyn as it nears closer due to their reality-manipulating ability which allows them to negate its effects. The last Hokai came around roughly 1 billion years ago, right as the ancient revolution was occurring, the last universal superpower fell, and the Eldreyn took over from the ashes. Cultures Because Eldreyn are so unique in their traits, they have always tended to stay together and follow similar paths and traditions for both the sake of safety and of separating themselves from those 'lower than them'. This means there have been a few societies that virtually every Eldreyn has been part of, which makes their history easier to navigate. The planet Eldreyn current call their "base of operations" is Planet A'oesteri. It appears their society is both racist and sexist to a degree; aliens are not allowed on A'oesteri and female Eldreyn are typically kept out of leadership roles. The government on A'oesteri is set up as a high council system. The very origins of Eldreyn are shrouded in legend. Most Eldreyn themselves will tell you they were divinely chosen by the Daikaio in the beginning of time, though there's no evidence to indicate they have even been around that long (roughly 1 trillion years). There are seldom mentions of them before the ancient universal revolution roughly 20 billion years ago except deep in ancient books and scrolls. What they evolved from, or if they evolved at all, is as much a question as why they have such rare abilities. The primary blood at the top of the power chain, the Duur Clan, have remained virtually unquestioned by their race for the entirety of their multi-million year reign. Though the inner controllers of the System are nearly all Eldreyn, not all Eldreyn are part of the System. There are many outcasts to be found, though the ones in elite circles have hostilely disowned these outcasts. There's no evidence to indicate whether Eldreyn are dependent on others. It seems the Eldreyn follow their own spiritual path involving a holy book and their own God pantheon. The primary entity of the pantheon is Myasmos. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!